Resistors are passive components used in circuits to provide electrical resistance by converting electrical energy into heat, which is dissipated. Resistors may be used in electrical circuits for many purposes, including limiting current, dividing voltage, sensing current levels, adjusting signal levels and biasing active elements. High power resistors may be required in applications such as motor vehicle controls, and such resistors may be required to dissipate many watts of electrical power. Where those resistors are also required to have relatively high resistance values, such resistors should be made to support resistive elements that are very thin and also able to maintain their resistance values under a full power load over a long period of time.